


【影日】最长的夜的夜【CP25无配】

by 時舞 (tokimai)



Series: Air on the tropic [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:21:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21888082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokimai/pseuds/%E6%99%82%E8%88%9E
Summary: 感谢今天在CP领了无料的各位。这次印得匆忙没来得及校对，真是非常抱歉。网上放出校对后+略有修正的版本。影山生日快乐！
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: Air on the tropic [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1576702
Kudos: 14





	【影日】最长的夜的夜【CP25无配】

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢今天在CP领了无料的各位。  
> 这次印得匆忙没来得及校对，真是非常抱歉。  
> 网上放出校对后+略有修正的版本。
> 
> 影山生日快乐！

“好冷。”走出地铁，一阵冷风就往脖子里灌了进来，日向打开手机，屏幕上除了显示着22：28的时间外，什么消息也没有。他把手机塞回口袋，裹紧了脖子上的围巾，快速地朝家的方向走去。  
路边的积雪还没有化。天气预报说今天深夜会降温到零下，有雪。但是照现在这个冷法，感觉随时都会再下起来。  
“今年东京的雪特别多嘛。”  
日向想起了打工的店里老板刚才说的话。那个和蔼的大叔一边这么说着，一边把一盒用剩下食材做的小菜交到了日向手里，催促他早点回家。开始在东京生活也只不过两年多一点而已，他还没有可以说“今年的东京”怎样怎样的底气。不过确实，今年比过去的两年都冷，雪也要来得都早。  
让他想起了故乡的冬天。  
比东京更为北面的宫城虽算不上雪国，但是冬天比这里更冷，也更为漫长。  
日向家那一带叫做雪之丘，就如名字一样是个容易积雪的地方，而且高中三年都是早起晚归骑自行车翻山上学的缘故，他可以说比其他人更习惯那里冬天的风雪。  
离开故乡两年，日向想自己是不是已经被东京惯坏了，竟然这样就觉得冷了。

住了两年的家距离这个地铁站步行大约10分钟。出站后左转，过马路向前，在有便利店的路口右转，路过一家常年不开业的小咖啡店后，就能看到这栋基本都是年轻上班族或是像他这样的大学生租住两层公寓。楼梯在侧面，门前是走廊，虽然房子有些老，但是颇为舒适。  
这里的住宅区平时就很安静，到了11点更是整个都沉睡了下来。低温让路灯的光都凝固了一般，显得格外昏暗。  
从路过拐角的咖啡店起，日向就努力地望向二楼自己家的门口。   
走廊的灯比路灯更暗，他一边伸长了脖子张望一边快速前进。  
有些模糊，但可以确定门口没有人。  
他放慢了脚步。  
爬上楼梯，摸出钥匙开门，在按下电灯开关的同时对自己独居的家说“我回来了”。  
脱掉外套围巾，换上冬天的家居服后钻进被炉，打开电视，切换到夜间的体育新闻，任由和自己无关的声音在干燥的房间里流过。

又看了眼手机屏幕，没有任何消息。  
【22：37】  
消散了全身的紧张感一般，他趴倒在被炉桌上。  
“混蛋影山你给我记着…”  
匆忙地回家，并一直张望门口是否有人，原因都是他觉得影山“有可能”会来。  
日向把手伸进裤子口袋，确认到里面小小的金属的质感后放下了心。  
他有些意气用事地昨天什么都没说，今天也什么都没说，强制按捺住了自己开口的冲动。  
要说起因的话，是半年前日向20岁生日的时候。刚过零点他就跑去把影山从床上拖起来，去便利店买酒，尝试实行“成年者的特权”。  
做出这个行动时日向心中怀抱了许多感情。想向影山炫耀自己早一步成年，希望第一次喝酒是和影山一起，希望重要的20岁生日收到的第一句祝福是来自影山。  
大部分都是动机不纯的感情。  
并且和预料中一样，直到日向结完账影山才终于意识到这天是日向生日。  
最后的结果是影山对他说了“我生日的时候请你喝酒”，也许连约定都算不上的一句话。日向不确定那个脑子里只有排球的人会不会记得。  
躺进被炉里的身体一点点暖了起来。现在不是赛季，体育新闻里也没有和排球相关的新闻，百无聊赖地切换频道，都是些冬至特别节目，可爱的女孩子用很夸张的表情介绍美食和温泉。  
“应该不会是和别人过生日去了吧…”日向对着电视喃喃自语。  
他和影山去的是不同的学校，但是租的房子却相隔不远。所以来东京后每个冬天，影山几乎天天来这里报到。具体地说，是来蹭他家的被炉。明明不是个怕冷的人，或许也是被东京的冬天惯坏了吧，来这里后就喜欢上了被炉。只要日向不打工的日子，影山从学校回来后就会直接跑来这里，一直待到就寝时间前才恋恋不舍地从被炉里钻出来回自己家。  
从被炉里出来到外面去不是更冷吗？他也曾问过影山你那么喜欢被炉买一个不就好了，影山一脸理所当然地说“你家有我为什么要买”。  
过于理直气壮的态度让日向无法反驳。  
但是今天是日向打工的日子。照理说影山不会来，除非他记得半年前的这个约定。  
日向的心情有些复杂，在脑内把可能的分岔路径排成了两枝。  
不来，说明影山继忘了他的生日之后，又忘了他生日那天答应过要请喝酒的事。  
来，说明影山只记得自己生日，但是会忘记好搭档的生日。  
不管是哪种都让人气愤。  
不管是哪种。  
“托球50个啊…笨蛋影山。”   
被炉的温度从双腿传递到了全身，渐渐脑袋也变得昏昏沉沉。  
温暖中，日向睡着了，趴在被炉上。  
他做了一个梦，梦里他们围着这个被炉吃着火锅，锅里满满的都是肉，他们有说有笑，影山的笑脸一点都不恐怖，但是清爽到让人觉得恶心。  
他这么和影山说了，影山站起来试图打他，捋起袖子说给你看看我真正的力量，接着右手上就出现了一条白蛇，缠绕着白蛇的手伸了过来，梦里日向想要躲开，但影山的目标不是他而是眼前的火锅。  
然后他发现锅里的肉都不见了，变成了一个排球正好填满了整个锅子。影山伸手抓起这个球，下一个瞬间被炉也好火锅也好都消失了，在不知道哪里的球场上影山摆出了发球的动作。  
“哔——”地响起，是发球的哨音。  
球场上看不到裁判，也看不到其他人，视角被固定在了发球线外，影山把球拿在手中转着，他想看白蛇还在不在，但是这个角度看不到影山的右手。  
他等着影山把球抛起来，但是哨音一直没有停，影山也一动不动。  
日向突然明白了，这是一个梦，而这个不停的哨音——  
猛地睁开眼睛，是门铃在叮当作响。  
直起身体拍了拍自己的双脸，让思绪从梦境里脱离开来。电视里的综艺节目已经结束，变成了一男一女在哭着吵架的深夜连续剧，日向看了眼手机上的时间，还好，没有发生醒来已经是第二天早上这种事情。他没睡着太久。  
那么在这个深夜这样按门铃的就只有一个人。  
日向深呼吸了一下。平常心平常心，不就是给暗恋的人庆祝生日嘛，又不是第一次了。  
从被炉里钻出来去开门，果然刚才梦里笑得有些恶心的人正带着凶恶的表情站在门口。不知道为什么日向心里产生了“啊，这才是真的影山”的感慨。高出一个头的个子让肩膀挡住了日向一半的视线，他看不到走廊的外面，只看到影山的头发和肩膀上湿湿的带着还没来得及化的雪粒。  
“要是你不在家的话，就揍飞你。”站在门外的人这么说着。  
“因为影山太慢所以不小心睡着了！”  
日向在内心叹了口气。  
结果还是开心占据了更大一部分，不，是完胜。刚才对于影山只记得自己生日而忘记好搭档生日的气愤就像从未存在过一样，50个托球说没就没。毕竟进了大学影山还是和以前一样，对恋爱没有兴趣，对游戏没有兴趣，对学习更不可能会有兴趣。能在他脑袋里停留的就只有排球排球和排球。  
但是他记得和自己约好的事。明明和排球没关系。雀跃的感觉占据了脑袋的绝大部分，整个人轻飘飘了起来。  
“下雪了？去买酒吗？”  
“买好了。”影山走进玄关，举起手上的袋子，“拜托前辈帮忙买了。”  
“唉，没劲……”日向撅了撅嘴，“你就不想自己去买吗？”  
“这么冷的天谁要大半夜再跑出去。”一边说着，影山脱下外套，捡起沙发上自己的半缠穿上，像是回到自己家一样熟练地钻进被炉。  
递过来的袋子里是一整瓶柚子酒。确实在日向的记忆里，对冬至的印象就是拿柚子泡澡的日子，在认识影山之前。喝柚子酒好像也是这个风俗的延伸？影山绝不是一个懂得应景的人，大概只是拿了商店里被摆在最醒目位置的推荐品吧。  
半透明的液体从瓶中倒出来的时候，整个房间都染上了柚子的清香。  
日向打开手机看了看时间。  
“还没到十二点。”  
“这点时间无所谓吧。”  
影山毫不在意地拿起了自己的杯子，日向也把手中的杯子碰了过去，发出清脆的响声。  
“20岁生日快乐，影山同学。”  
“嗯。”  
影山谨慎地抿了一小口。  
“感觉怎么样？”  
低头看着杯中的液体，影山像是再一次确认这个味道一般舔了舔嘴唇。  
“像是会烧起来的柚子汁。”  
日向也喝了一小口。他并没有特别爱喝酒，虽然这半年里被各种朋友叫去了各种聚餐，但大学生的聚餐嘛，不会去太贵的地方，在可以畅饮的居酒屋大家都是喝啤酒或者带汽的调酒，这种柚子酒还是第一次。  
“你有喝过这个吗？”像是看穿了他一般，影山问。  
“没有，但是，挺好喝的！”  
“那我们就打平了。”  
这种得意的语调让日向皱了皱眉，如果是平时绝对就要吵起来了，但是今天他还要更重要的事。  
再次把手伸进裤子口袋，把准备好的生日礼物捏在了手心，指腹在金属锯齿上来回划过，试图让自己不那么紧张。  
背后的深夜连续剧里男主大喊“和我结婚吧”的声音正好传进耳朵里。  
日向觉得有些好笑。  
手里的只不过是钥匙，又不是求婚的戒指。连和恋人说“和我一起住吧”都不是，他只不过是把家里的备用钥匙送给好友而已。  
只不过是好友而已。  
像是被电视里的气势鼓舞了一般，日向拿出钥匙推到了影山面前。  
“算是，生日礼物？我家的钥匙。给你。”  
正在专注地研究着柚子酒味道的影山听到这句话后猛地抬起头来，吓了他一跳。  
影山看了看日向的脸，又低头看了看钥匙。  
“可以吗？”  
“嗯，给你。你想来的时候随时都可以来…我不在也没关系。”  
日向说的是上周发生的事。那天打工的店里有人突然来不了，他便被老板叫去顶班。总是要为了远征或是合宿请假的日向当然不会拒绝，但是失误一是手机没有充电，失误二是忘记通知影山。  
等他意识到自己的失误时手机已经没电了，一路跑回家后虽然想着不会吧，但还是看到影山黑着脸站在家门口。  
“你知道我已经在走廊上跑了几个来回了吗？”  
现在想起影山当时的表情日向还是忍不住背脊发凉，上一次让他那么恐惧还是高一发球打到影山后脑勺那一次。  
但是那天影山伸出的手没有像往常那样恶狠狠地抓他的脑袋，只是揉了揉他的头发说“你再不来我就要报警了。”  
等手机充上电之后，果然里面全是来自影山的未接来电。  
这个人凶暴的时候很可怕，但温柔的时候更可怕。  
日向又喝了一口酒，在心里下了结论。  
影山依然低头看着钥匙。  
“真的…可以吗？”  
“嗯，可以啊，你的话，”柚子酒的度数不高不低，让日向的脸也有些红，“回去冷的话睡在这里也可以啦，不嫌挤的话。”  
一直低头看着钥匙的影山终于抬起了头，眼睛闪闪发亮的样子，日向甚至觉得有些可爱。  
竟然觉得这个比自己高大且强壮的男人可爱，他想自己可能不太适合这种酒。  
“影山你，还真是喜欢被炉啊。”  
“嗯，非常喜欢。”  
他确定影山是笑了。  
和梦里那个恶心的笑容不一样，是一个在球场上才见得到的，属于影山的笑容。


End file.
